An Unexpected Reunion
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Neither Sansa or Tyrion are quite prepared for what they feel when the are reunited. This story explores that.
1. The Reunion

*I recently watched the entire GOT series again in anticipation of the final season next year. I can't wait. I dreamed up this short series of moments between Sansa and Tyrion in what I can only hope might materialize in a post reunion situation. I own nothing, and I've took some liberties with the plot here. I'm planning 4 to 5 chapters total. I hope you enjoy. Told from a third person point of view.

The journey to Winterfell from Dragonstone was long but remarkably uneventful. The new romantic relationship between the Dragon Queen and Jon Snow was not a huge surprise to anyone, and pretty much all parties agreed the alliance would be solidified with a marriage soon after their arrival. It was clear the two were madly in love, and their union would be the final push to unite a good chunk of the kingdom in the War against the dead. A marriage would make Jon king, not just of the North, but of the Seven Kingdoms.

As they grew closer to Winterfell, Tyrion began to truly reflect on his upcoming reunion with Sansa Stark. He had told Jon once that their marriage was a "sham," but if he was being honest with himself, a part of his heart had remained with Sansa Stark all these years. He knew her as a teenager, and even then, he was impressed by her intelligence and strength. He'd witnessed many of the horrors she endured at the hands of Joffrey and his sister, and he had sadly heard of the continued horrors she faced at the hands of Ramsay Bolton. It pained him to think about what she had suffered. He had no intentions other than of being her friend, but he was looking forward to seeing the "great beauty" again alive and well.

As they approached the gate, and it opened, he looked out the window of his cabin and could see the receiving line in the distance. He spotted her right away, of course. Tall and elegant, beautiful and strong, she towered above her sister and brother. She looked healthy, and Tyrion's heart skipped a beat.

Sansa was experiencing something a bit similar. Her breath caught in her throat a bit when the caravan arrived through the gates. She had known this moment would come, yet the butterflies in her stomach surprised her nonetheless. A series of cabins drawn by horses pulled up and stopped right in front of what remained of the Starks and several of their top advisors.

First out was Jon Snow. He stepped out and grinned at the sight of his siblings, especially Arya and Bran, as he had yet to see them since their return home. He held out his hand, which was taken by Daenerys, who followed him out of the cabin. Sansa could immediately see that the rumors were true. The Dragon Queen was quite beautiful, and she could see why Jon was so enchanted. They smiled at the each other, which made Sansa smile. She could immediately see that this alliance was not purely political, but they seemed to really care about and perhaps even love each other. Jon rarely smiled, and it was nice to see him happy. She didn't always agree with him, but she loved her brother, and she knew he had a good heart and was a wonderful leader.

Moments later, the second cabin door opened. First, Davos Seaworth emerged with a big smile at the Stark family. Sansa really liked him, and she was glad he was serving as Jon's right hand man. Then, almost as if he was in slow motion, out stepped Tyrion Lannister.

He looked well – his hair was longer than when she had seen him last, and he had a full beard. _Handsome_ was the word that came to mind surprising Sansa. The surprises continued as before she could stop herself she rushed forward from the formal line, dropped to her knees, and gathered Tyrion in her arms in a tight embrace.

A variety of expressions from knowing glances to smiles to confusion appeared on the faces of those around them.

Tyrion took a deep breath startled at her sudden and unexpected outcry of affection. But, he returned her embrace buried his head in her hair and breathing deeply. His heart grew twice as large as it had been seconds earlier. How long had it been since someone had hugged him that way? He couldn't even remember a time from recent memory.

After about a minute, Sansa pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said. It was simple and the honest truth.

"And I you, my lady," Tyrion said as he brushed several strands of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ears.

They stared at each other for a moment – neither one quite sure what to do next – when Jon cleared his throat, an effort to break the awkward silence and get back to the task at hand.

"Um, um," he said approaching with Daenerys. "Sansa, I would like to introduce you to Queen Daenerys." "Dany, this is my sister, Sansa Stark, lady of Winterfell."

Sansa blinked a few times pulling herself back to reality. She was thankful to Jon as she had lost control of her body and senses and wasn't quite sure what she was planning to do next. She smiled once more at Tyrion, stood dusting off her dress, and then curtsied to the Dragon Queen. She knew it was impolite to greet Tyrion in such a manner without first acknowledging the woman who was now her queen.

"Your grace," she said. "Please forgive me for my outburst," she chose the word carefully and said it slowly. "I have not seen Lord Tyrion for many years, and I was overwhelmed to see him again alive and well." Tyrion smiled widely behind her still shaken in the best of ways from the exchange that had just occurred.

"Of course, Lady Stark," Dany responded. "I'm delighted to see you welcome my hand with such open arms. He deserves it." Tyrion fought back tears at the kind gestures and words of the two women he favored most in the world. "Your brother and Lord Tyrion have spoken often of your strength, grace, and beauty. I'm honored to meet you." The two ladies smiled at each other, which put the entire crowd at ease.

The meetings & greetings continued, including hugs and embraces with Bran and Arya.

It was so cold, and finally Lord Royce announced that the arrival feast was ready, and they should move inside out of the cold.

As they made their way into the castle, Tyrion rushed to Sansa's side. He gently reached out and touched her hand. She looked down and smiled.

"May we sit together at the feast?" Tyrion asked. "I feel we have a lot to catch up on."

"Of course, my lord," she said, now moving her hand to take his arm, very much the same way she had done when he had escorted her to their wedding ceremony.

After so many years of things Sansa could barely stand to think about, she would just have to accept the fact that her reunion with Tyrion had moved her in a way she wasn't expecting. And, she was excited to see what happened next.

Tyrion's thoughts about friendship had pretty much already gone out the window. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Sansa Stark could be more than friends after all.

***The next chapter will focus on a late night conversation between Sansa and Tyrion


	2. Some Sound Advice

_Note: I am not dealing with the news about Jon's true parents in this fanfic. I don't know how it will play out, and I worried it would complicate this story. So – for purposes of this story – we simply know that Jon and Dany are in love and plan to marry. Also, after the episode last night (Season 8, episode 3), I'm even happier about this work._

The days went by in a bit of blur. With the plans for what was destined to be a life or death battle, to a wedding, to proper provisions, there was so much to be done and barely enough bodies to do it.

Sansa and Tyrion were both tied up from sunup to sundown with their roles in the planning, but they were still managing to check in with each other and share an occasional meal.

It was really quite remarkable how easily they had fallen back into a solid friendship. They weren't even sure they were really friends before – not to mention they hadn't seen each other for years – but somehow the time, the distance, and everything that had happened in between had brought them to a place where they both genuinely cared about each other. They had been through a lot while they were together and so much separately that turned out to be shared experiences.

They were both still coming to terms with the feelings that had quickly bubbled up since their reunion. Both had thought there was no chance they would ever see each other again; yet, here they were, closer than ever in proximity and personally.

Sansa had not quite been able to wrap her head around her feelings until Brienne, who had become a close confidant and advisor, called her out on it one day.

Sansa was busy writing letter after letter to neighboring houses asking for their support, specifically with any food they could spare, to help feed the now vast number of bodies stationed in Winterfell. Brienne was standing guard at the door, mostly just keeping her company.

Sansa sighed setting down the quill.

"I need a break," she said out loud rubbing her wrist that was sore from writing. Brienne looked back and smiled at her. She had grown so fond of Sansa and admired her strength. She couldn't help but notice she had seemed happier, more light-hearted lately – not traits that had been typical so far in their time together. Brienne had easier deduced the cause to be Tyrion Lannister – a bit of a surprise but not totally shocking as she knew from both Jamie and Pod that Tyrion had treated her with nothing but kindness.

"Come sit with me," Sansa said as she moved from the desk she was sitting at to a table that had some wine and bread on it. Brienne joined her and graciously accepted some food and drink.

Sansa hummed as she spread some butter onto her bread, another unusual and welcome sound from the typically solemn young woman. Brienne stared at her smiling. "What?" Sansa asked catching her eyes.

"It's nice to hear you happy, my lady," Brienne responded.

"Happy?" Sansa replied a bit stunned. She had not been described as "happy" in quite some time, but yet it was an appropriate description. "I suppose I feel settled here finally, despite all the worrying and planning about the war."

Brienne nodded. Sansa had somewhat opened the floor for conversation, so she pushed her luck. If Sansa didn't want to discuss it, she wouldn't push.

"You seem to be enjoying spending time with Lord Tyrion again," Brienne noted trying to sound nonchalant as not to spook her while she buttered her own bread.

Sansa's face froze for a second, and Brienne worried she had offended her, but then she relaxed. She had been itching to speak with someone about Lord Tyrion, but girl talk was not exactly at the ready at Winterfell. Arya had zero interest in such things, and she still barely knew the queen. She trusted Brienne, and she knew she would never betray her. She decided right then that she was as good a person as any to confide in.

"You know, it's funny," Sansa started slowly, and Brienne was delighted when she sensed she was opening up. "I hadn't given much thought to seeing him again, mostly because I never thought I would. And then even when I knew I would, I didn't know how it would feel. But when I did, it was like all those years melted away." Brienne had witnessed Sansa gathering Tyrion in an embrace upon their arrival, so she knew what she meant. She could tell that Sansa had surprised herself.

"I was so young and stupid when I was married to him," Sansa continued. "I was just trying to survive, and I never took the time to get to know him. He was always so kind to me, and I'm ashamed of that. Now, I feel like I can get to know him, but I don't know where to start."

Brienne just listened as Sansa spoke. Sansa didn't even know what she was saying as she said it – but it felt good to vocalize what she was thinking. It was the truth.

Brienne waited for Sansa to pause, and when she was pretty sure she was done for the moment, she decided to offer some advice.

"My lady, at the risk of overstepping, might I say something?" Brienne asked.

"Of course," Sansa replied.

"I suspect Lord Tyrion feels much the same way as you do right now. When Pod and I saw him during the meeting in Kings Landing, the first thing he asked me about when we met was about your welfare. And, I've seen the way he looks at you. He cares deeply for you, Lady Sansa. My suspicion is he would welcome a chance to hear what you just shared with me."

Brienne often told herself the same advice about Renly and Jamie – so many things left unsaid – and she wanted to help Sansa any way she could.

"Now hardly seems like the time," Sansa said.

"If not now, when?" Brienne responded. "Who knows how long any of have left?"

Sansa thanked Brienne for her counsel and went back to writing her letters. Brienne knew the conversation was over, but she hoped Sansa would consider her advice.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 - A Risk Worth Taking


End file.
